nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Great Sea characters
A list of characters in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ''that exclusively or primarily appear in the Great Sea. Tetra's Pirates Tetra/Zelda Tetra is considered to be one of the main characters of ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. She appears early on in the game and allows Link to join her group. As the player progresses through the game, they'll eventually find that Tetra is actually the final heir to Hyrule's throne, the legendary Princess Zelda (though she prefers to be called Tetra nonetheless). She is without a doubt the most unusual Zelda to have ever appeared in the series, and in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass she chooses to remain as her primary alter-ego Tetra. Gonzo Gonzo considers himself to be the tough one of the entire bunch. He reveals quite a bit of his masculine chest and has a red bandana. Despite this, he's quite cowardly and will tend to sob at the most miniscule things. Mako Mako is one of the three shorter pirates that join Tetra on her quest. He is considered the brains of the bunch, and like the others sports a bandana. He wears glasses and will go off on a rage if someone touches them. At all times he carries around a book, though doesn't talk about it at all. Niko Niko is the last of the pirates in charge, though when Link comes aboard he is happy to know that he can finally boss someone around. In the beginning of the game Link will go inside Tetra's ship and will meet Niko, who explains to him that he has to complete an obstacle that involves jumping over platforms using ropes that hang from the wall. He says that it will probably take a year of bruises until he finally makes it, though much to his surprise Link manages to do it swiftly (depending on if the player can actually do it). When this happens, Niko gives to Link the Spoils bag. He wears a blue bandana and a red and white striped shirt. Nudge Nudge is another one of the stronger characters in Tetra's gang. He's considerably stronger than Gonzo (see above) and is Tetra's counselor. His hobby is sewing. Senza Senza cleans the ship and makes sure that nothing is left laying around. He's got a beard, the only character in the group to have any type of facial hair, and along with keeping the ship clean he's also a persuasive speaker. He's the only character other than Tetra in the gang that doesn't wear a bandana. Zuko One of the stranger characters in the gang, this short character, like all of the shorter ones in the group, sports a belt with a skeleton on it. No one knows what Zuko says when he speaks, making his job as watchman sort of useless. Fairies Fairy Queen The Fairy Queen looks very young, though in reality she is one of the more elderly characters in the game, and perhaps the wisest. She can be found in Mother & Child Isles, though because the island is surrounded by a gigantic wall of dirt, the only way to get inside is to conduct the Ballad of Gales, which will allow you to choose which area to transport to (obviously choose Mother & Child Isles). Upon first meeting the Fairy Queen, she tells Link that he must find Zelda, and after doing so she'll reward him with a gift. After Tetra is revealed to be Zelda, the Fairy Queen will give Link the Hero's Bow and the ability to shoot fire arrows and ice arrows. Great Fairies The Great Fairies are scattered across the Great Sea in The Wind Waker. There are a total of seven in all, and each one will give Link select rewards. Two of them will give Link bomb bag upgrades, two more arrow upgrades, two more Rupee bag upgrades, and the final will give Link an increased magic meter. As always within each Great Fairy's sanctuary are multiple normal fairies that Link can use to refill his health. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Lists